


Born in a Library

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Gen, Possession, Suicide, Wetting, ghost - Freeform, it's not clear so I'll warn for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: The first few moments of life for one of the characters in one of my WIPs, a body-hopping spirit being who was created accidentally in a library when a spell went horribly wrong.





	Born in a Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omorashi Imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882665) by [tremblingstockings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings). 



The first thing I was aware of was magic—a swirling confusion of it, inside me and all around.

Something in me told me to shape it, so I did, turning myself into a form. I felt something and knew I belonged in it, so I climbed inside, soaking up the power in it to help build myself.

And then suddenly I could hear—a quiet ticking, a gasping as the thing I was in struggled to breathe. It was in pain, I could feel it dimly. It wasn’t my pain, it was the pain of the thing—body, a person’s body.

And then I could see. A confusion of stuff—some rectangle thing with two hills, a bunch of dried greenish things, some sort of red liquid. Blood, that was the red liquid. It belonged inside the body I was in. Why wasn’t it inside, then?

And then my vision blurred. The body pitched forward, leaving me behind, and I could see it lying on the things, and it wasn’t breathing anymore. What was going on? Something was wrong.

 

Time passed. I started to move, experimentally. The floor felt permeable, a slight resistance, but I’d fall right through if I pushed. I let myself fall, but something under the floor hurt me, so I climbed back up. My form was shaped like the body I’d been in—it even looked the same—but that body didn’t fall through things.

I reached out to touch a pile of rectangle things beside us, but my hand went through it. Oh, well. I started to crawl carefully, moving along the floor and not through it, touching other things. My hand went through everything. Some things with no resistance, some were semi-permeable, but none as solid as the floor.

There was that ticking noise. It came from a round thing on the wall, with pointy moving things inside. I tried to reach it, but it was too high. So I just sat for a moment and looked at it. It ticked whenever the pointy things moved. The longest one moved a lot, the other only a little, and the shortest—at first I thought the shortest thing didn’t move, but looking carefully, I realized it was moving very slowly, almost imperceptibly.

I watched it until I’d figured out everything I could right now from it, and then kept exploring. The wall felt like the floor, so I didn’t push through—I figured it would probably hurt. Instead I turned, and spotted movement. A box with green lights on it, flickering. I watched it for awhile, but I couldn’t figure out any pattern to the flicker. It wasn’t timed to the ticking of the circular thing, and touching the thing did nothing, either.

I kept exploring.

 

I’d pretty much explored the whole place when everything changed.

I heard a sound, and turned, but I couldn’t see where it came from. As I crawled to get a better look, there were some thuds, and then a click and the whole place was flooded with light. Then a body, like the one I’d been in but different, came around the corner. It was standing up, not crawling, so I tried to get into the same pose, and mimic how it walked. It did seem more convenient, and now I could probably reach the circular thing. I was just turning to do that when it let out a very loud and unpleasant sound.

It left, very quickly, and I followed more slowly. It opened a part of the wall. I tried to push through, but just as I was getting to the other side, something hurt me, just like with the floor, so I retreated. I felt unsteady, and like I needed something, but I didn’t know what.

I stood awhile, uncertain what to do, and then I heard the sound. Some sort of high-pitched, rhythmic sound. And suddenly, a bunch of bodies came through, and rushed past me to the body on the floor leaking red liquid. I watched, confused, as they lifted it onto some flat thing and carried it away.

Other bodies stood and watched, making noises. I headed over and touched one, and suddenly felt an intense need to be inside it. I climbed inside, and the unsteady feeling faded in a rush of energy.

“Are you OK?” The one beside it said.

I was startled, realizing that the body—person—I was in understood those sounds as having meaning. I should reply, but I didn’t know how. Instead, I stumbled away, heading for a corner without people. The other person didn’t stop me.

I stood in the corner, confused. The person leaking the red—bleeding, something was wrong with them. It was scaring the people. But I felt better than I’d ever felt before. It was like I’d been craving something the whole time, but I hadn’t known because I’d never felt what it was like not to crave it.

Then I felt something else—an odd tingling in the lower body of the person I was in. It was like a sort of fullness, a discomfort. Some instinct told me how to relieve it, so I let go of a muscle, and the person started to leak a liquid from between their legs. I was surprised by the feeling, and I didn’t like it.

“Lucy!” The one who’d spoken before hurried over. “Lucy, you’re wetting yourself! What’s going on?”

Suddenly, I felt afraid. I’d done something wrong. And now I’d be in trouble. I stepped out of the person—Lucy—and fled away from the crowd, hiding among the stacks of things.


End file.
